<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not a birthday by duelistkingdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201298">not a birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom'>duelistkingdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seto kaiba's birthday 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Drabble, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, M/M, Seto Kaiba's Birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>no one understands better than jounouchi that birthdays aren't always worth celebrating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Puppyshipping, Violetshipping - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seto kaiba's birthday 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not a birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the most part, Seto hated his birthday. He was in good company with Jounouchi, who also hated celebrating birthdays. The most that Jounouchi ever did to celebrate Seto’s birthday was insist that he stop working for the day, which Seto was fine with. It meant fewer people to insist on saying “happy birthday” to him. Instead, he could spend a day curled up in bed with Jounouchi’s arms around him. And while there was a point when that would’ve sound like hell on Earth, Seto had decided he was more than fine with it now. Perhaps that was growth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>